1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the isomerization of certain epoxides to their corresponding allylic alcohols.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known from Eschinasi, E. H., Israel Journal of Chemistry, 6, pages 713-721 (1968) to use aluminum isopropoxide for the rearrangement of epoxides to allylic alcohols. However, this reaction has been found to be very slow, giving poor conversions and yields of the desired alcohols under practical reaction times. By contrast, it has been found that certain other metal alkoxides give much faster reactions with good conversion and very good selectivity to the desired alcohols.